1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to shingle products, such as shingles used in the roofing industry. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a shingle and method of manufacturing the shingle in which coloration along the shingle is variegated.
2. Description of Related Art
Roofing products having an outer layer of mineral or synthetic granules, such as asphalt shingles, are well known for use on roofs. Such shingles provide a relatively inexpensive alternative to wood shingles, among others. In addition, asphalt shingles are advantageous from the standpoint of fire resistance and durability. Manufacturers of asphalt shingles, however, continue to seek to replicate the thickness and shading afforded by wood shingles.
Prior attempts to enhance the appearance of thickness and corresponding depth in asphalt shingles are reflected in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,369,929 and 5,611,186, for example. These patents disclose composite shingle products having a plurality of horizontal striations or bands. The shading, i.e. color value, of the striations differs from one striation to the next; however, the shading within each striation is substantially uniform. Consequently, the conventional striated shingle produces substantially uniform patterns of horizontal bands. The banding or checkerboard effect is exacerbated when like shingles are assembled to form a roof covering.